


It's the lovin' things you do that make me grow so close to you

by KarneolVision



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: For 'Artuary'.





	It's the lovin' things you do that make me grow so close to you

Prompt 7  _Soft_

 

__


End file.
